


【锤基】Fetters（约顿巨人锤x阿萨圣子基/pwp）

by Alehidle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alehidle/pseuds/Alehidle
Summary: 出身蛮荒之地的冰霜巨人在阿萨人看来是极为卑贱的存在，常年统治九国的阿斯加德也从未把约顿海姆放在眼里。直到多年以后约顿进攻，阿斯加德就此覆灭，而进攻的原因只是那年的偶遇和惊鸿一瞥。是篇长肉，等我慢慢写…考虑到巨人的dio很大，所以设定成双性基缓缓痛，强迫性行为，囚禁，放置，公众play
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

大门被粗暴地推开，空旷的神殿寂静无声，索尔的影子垂在地上被日光无限拉长，金发蓝皮的巨人一步一步走向毫无反抗之力的猎物。神殿尽头一袭繁杂黑衣的圣子站在他的神明的雕像之下，背对身体壮硕的约顿人。  
“洛基奥丁森。”  
索尔神态自若，一字一顿的念着洛基的名字，语气里满是得意。他早知阿斯加德的圣子性情冷淡，日夜在神殿里向诸神祷告，为他的子民祈求福衹，祈愿阿斯加德繁荣昌盛。约顿巨人的身型要比阿萨人大上两圈，以至于洛基在听到索尔念着自己名字时回过身来之能抬起头看着他，面色镇定的青年不卑不亢，但索尔知道那都是强装出来的。  
“看上去你倒是一点都不怕。”  
长期呆在诸神殿里祷告的圣子面色白皙，在一袭黑衣的衬托下看上去更加诱人，镶在他脸上的两颗绿宝石般的眼睛简直就是诸神的恩赐，拥有着漂亮的皮囊的圣子却有着不饶人的嘴。  
“众神不会饶过你。”  
听后索尔感到可笑：“但你的神明看上去已经抛弃了你。”  
洛基面色冷峻，索尔知道他是在强压怒火。还未等他爆发，洛基便感到颈后一阵疼痛，眼前瞬间黑了过去。

*

再次醒来时洛基发现自己躺在阿斯加德国王的寝宫里，刚刚醒来的洛基大脑有些当机，直到他动了动身子才意识到双手已经被绑在床头，身上仅穿了一件薄薄的长袍，这让洛基感到格外的怪异，他以为自己会被关到大牢里，或许有一天他会在被利用完最后一点价值后被处死，或许好一点的情况是大牢里度过后半生，而不是该死的像现在一样被囚禁在床上。  
对未知未来的恐惧几乎杀死他，洛基抱着侥幸心理，希望趁着巨人回来之前离开这里。  
不幸的是洛基只是稍微晃动了两下囚禁着自己的锁链，卧室的大门便被粗暴的打开，洛基的心几乎停止跳动。  
体型巨大的巨人步伐轻松，缓步走到床边俯视着床上衣衫不整的洛基，眼神里是属于胜利者的自信与骄傲。如今他心心念的纯洁圣子就躺在他的面前，索尔兴奋的浑身的细胞都在雀跃。  
三年前索尔远赴阿斯加德进贡，出身蛮荒又寒冷的约顿海姆巨人携带着远古而冰冷的气息，在四季如春的阿斯加德显得格格不入，从未如此近距离的接触过巨人的阿斯加德人民自觉的和他们保持距离。  
索尔就是在路过神坛时遇见了洛基，印有繁杂花纹的黑色修身长袍被复杂的金色配饰点缀着，在耀眼的阳光下散发着刺眼的光芒，让常年在黑暗的环境下生存的巨人有些不习惯。这是索尔第一次遇见洛基，虽然只是远远的看了一眼，但也让索尔明白了什么叫一眼万年。  
如今那个高高在上的圣子褪去了所有繁文缛节，苍白的皮肤在黑色的衬托下显得格外色情。索尔伸出一只手，将洛基堪堪系在腰间的腰带往下拉，露出了圣子干净的下体，那是处子的味道。  
索尔更加兴奋，他知道圣子必须要干净，而现在他就要亲手开拓这片花园，让这具干净美好的身体从此染上情欲的气息。  
洛基扭动身体，躲过了索尔的触碰，他屈起一条腿，想要拉开自己和索尔的距离，却不料被巨人握住了小腿，色情的抚摸着。  
“你已经犯下了不可饶恕的罪行，你的灵魂将永远不会得到救赎。”  
索尔有些不耐烦：“你很吵。”  
索尔为洛基带上了自己专门为他准备的口枷，在他看来洛基的这张嘴在发出让他满意的声音之前就应该被好好的封起来，圣子这副被囚禁起来的模样让索尔想要好好的蹂躏他。  
索尔将洛基不老实的两条腿分开绑在了床头，并将提前准备好的一瓶药膏找了出来，豪放的将大量的药膏挤在了洛基下身的小口处。洛基哪里接受过这样的待遇，被人玩弄私处的感觉让他打心底里感到厌恶与抗拒，粘稠的膏体让他的下身变的格外湿滑，扭动身体时能感受到下身的雌穴含着滑腻腻的膏体摩擦着，传来了奇怪的感觉。  
“这可是好东西。”  
巨人的指节粗壮，索尔一次就伸进了两根，从未感受过情事的洛基只感到了些许怪异和疼痛。冰凉的膏体被均匀的抹到花穴的内壁，索尔并没有告诉洛基这是什么药，只不过当洛基感到下身开始发热时也猜到了些许。  
洛基感到一阵恐慌，他的花穴变得高热，一阵一阵的瘙痒让他将索尔的手臂夹在双腿之间本能的摩擦着，让洛基渴望用随便什么更粗的东西插进去并不断的摩擦，强烈的快感刺激着他，口枷下传出模糊的呻吟。  
索尔期待了许久的粉嫩花骨朵就在手下，这和他想象中的一样柔软而紧致。索尔并没有急于将手指抽出，而是按揉着洛基的花穴内壁，摸索着寻找着那一点。巨人粗长的手指轻而易举的深入到花穴的深处，没过多久就摸到了敏感又柔软的那一点。  
被刺激到的洛基拱起了腰，眼前有些发白，活了这么久他从来没有过这种感觉。快感聚集在下腹，有什么东西就要突破那层防护喷涌而出。  
索尔对洛基的反应感到格外满意，这是他能找到效果最强烈的催情药，他迫切想要给圣子开荤，药物是最实在的方法。他为洛基准备了不少好东西，打算在洛基身上使用个遍。索尔配合的多揉弄了一会，只有让洛基尝够了甜头才能让他更快地接受接下来的事。  
等到差不多了的时候索尔又摸出了一根粗长的柱形物，将剩余的膏体挤在了这根可怕的柱体上。  
索尔看了一样无力的躺在床上的洛基，他的双手被精致的锁链交叉绑在了床头，脑袋歪向了一边，挺起的胸口上有两颗形状饱满的果实，双腿间被自己的爱液搞得乱七八糟的，像一个被玩坏的精致的玩具。  
这一幕深深的满足了索尔的施虐心，他将粗长的柱体一点一点深入到洛基幼嫩的花穴里，只不过紧致的肉穴不能让他一次插入，索尔只好前后抽动着，一点一点的深入到深处，直到顶着敏感点。  
洛基有些惊恐的睁着绿眼睛看着索尔，他摇了摇头，嘴里还发出有些抗拒的声音。  
这太过了，洛基这辈子都没想到这个地方会被人使用，在他看来这淫荡的，不伦不类的器官不该出现在一名圣子身上。他本应是为人民带来福祉，传达神谕的神的孩子，是神圣不可亵渎的存在，他每天都被成千上万的信仰者仰慕着，而不是像现在一样被肮脏蛮横的霜巨人锁在床上玩弄这个淫荡的器官。更可恨的是他感受到了快感，并完整的吃下了这根粗长的阳具。  
“没事，没事，你会很舒服的。”  
在催情药的折磨下洛基感到下身越来越痒，他扭动了几下臀部，试图带动体内的阳具摩擦内壁。但光滑的阳具不能给他带来满足感，只能称得上隔靴搔痒，他想要更粗糙，更蛮横的东西蹂躏他。  
“看上去你自己也能玩的很开心。”  
索尔将粘在手上的膏体抹在了洛基的胸口，并且色情的揉了两下，饱满的乳粒沾上透明的膏体后变的晶莹透亮。索尔最后看了一眼洛基完美的身躯，他决定让圣子好好的感受情欲，等他为此绽放时再来好好享用。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双性注意避雷

索尔处理了一下午的公事，现在整个阿斯加德都是他的，在王城里他不想见血，只好将那些反抗者关进了大牢里。  
等到他真正闲下来时已经到了深夜，他慢步走回到了寝宫，暗地里期待着门后的情景。  
洛基也没有让他失望，经过一下午的折磨，圣子变得湿漉漉的，像是已经昏过去了，几缕黑发混着汗水粘在了他的脸庞和额前，浑身上下都是被情欲折磨的色情的粉色。  
索尔从他的小腿处开始慢慢的往上抚摸，一直到他柔软细腻的大腿内侧，索尔抓着那一块软肉有些爱不释手，他大力的揉捏着，直到那块软肉变得通红后便用力的拍打了一下，才放过了可怜的软肉。  
粉嫩的穴口在药物的作用下变得绯红，不少爱液混着药物流了出来，在床上留下了湿漉漉的一滩。索尔将假阳具抽了出来，穴口这才有了反应，嚅动着收缩挽留目前唯一能够填满他的东西。  
在药物的作用下被浸泡着的花穴不断吐露着汁水，原本粉嫩的颜色变得绯红，显然已经做好了充足的准备，穴口颤抖着诱惑着索尔。  
瘫在床上的人终于动了一下，洛基迷迷糊糊的睁开了眼，等视线聚焦后看着眼前的一幕幕，他本该唾弃自己，谴责这个在自己身上发泄肮脏欲望的巨人，但从心底升起的瘙痒的快感让他发浪一样的想把自己献出去。  
洛基感到浑身烧灼一样的发热，所以当巨人将冰凉的手掌贴上他的脸颊时洛基并没有拒绝，他一边把脸颊埋进索尔的手掌里，一边仔细感受下身再次深入到自己身体里的手指。冰凉的手指缓解了磨人的欲望，让洛基舒服的哼哼着。  
索尔将手指埋在洛基的肉穴里，穴里像发大水一样，稍微抠挖两下就带出了源源不断的汁水，索尔将手指抽出时还带出了一条色情的银丝。  
“玩得开心吗？看上去你已经准备好了。”  
索尔碾了一下沾满淫水的手指，随后翻身上床，俯视着身下对于巨人来说格外瘦小的阿萨人。庞大的巨人在洛基身上投下了一大片阴影，无处可逃的猎物抬眼看着身上的巨人，他被情欲折磨的有些无力，但绿眼睛和着泪水显得湿漉漉的，让索尔忍不住亲吻他的眼睛。  
索尔揉了揉自己已经彻底硬起来的阴茎，他现在亢奋的喘息着，胸口仿佛有一把火，洛基这副样子是阿萨人活一辈子都看不到的，而他现在正躺在自己身下扭腰，肉穴已经为他准备好，随时等待着索尔的疼爱。  
“瞧瞧你现在的样子，你的神明和子民知道你下面还有这样一张嘴么？应该让他们看看，看看真实的一面。”  
索尔拽掉了束缚着洛基双脚的锁链，洛基现在双腿发软，已经失去了反抗的力气。索尔抬起了洛基的一条腿，将阴茎对准了洛基吐着爱液的肉穴。龟头刚刚抵上肉穴便被穴口的软肉嚅动着往里面带，还没彻底进去索尔就知道接下来的动作会给他带来多么销魂的一晚。  
索尔挺进去的一瞬间插的洛基汁水四溅，巨人的阴茎将他彻底填满，不留一丝缝隙，索尔快准狠的动作让洛基难耐的仰起了头，如果没有口枷相信他已经尖叫出声。  
“淫荡的一面。”  
圣子的下身和索尔想象中一样的紧致，抽动间又带出了一大股汁水，洛基内里的软肉颤抖的刺激着他的龟头，撩拨的索尔内心痒痒的，让他想要更加凶狠的对待洛基。  
高热紧致的肉穴吸力极强，索尔的大手轻而易举的握住了洛基的双臀，五指埋进柔软多肉的臀肉，将他牢牢的按向那根傲人的肉棒。  
“你确定神坛之下的子民是在祈祷吗，还是说实际上他们都在盯着你的屁股看。”  
常年栖居在冰天雪地里的巨人皮肤粗糙，更别说索尔这种经常上战场的巨人，粗糙的手掌上还有老茧，对于有着敏感身体和光滑皮肤的洛基来说刺激相当之大。在他身体里肆虐的阳具就像巨人其他地方的皮肤一样粗糙，上面还带有怒涨的青筋，进出间摩擦着柔软却富有弹性的紧致内壁，粗长的肉棒足以每次都磨擦过洛基体内的敏感点，被如此粗暴却富有性技巧的巨人蹂躏着的洛基眼前有些发白，几乎喘不过气。第一次感受性爱的圣子舒服的马上就要射出来。  
索尔能感受到洛基下身开始收紧，考虑到圣子的第一次他不打算过多为难。索尔摸索到了埋藏在洛基干净的阴茎之下的小小阴蒂，带有老茧的大拇指上下摩擦着可怜的花朵，如此一来洛基颤抖的更厉害了，穴内又吐出了一小股汁液，索尔小幅度的快速挺进，食指和拇指捏着小小的阴蒂，圣子窒息一般的仰起头，很快就射了出来。  
被操到高潮的洛基眼前有些恍惚，面部是高潮后特有的潮红，看上去色情又放浪。索尔将口枷取下，释放那张可以吐出好听的声音的小嘴，随后捧起洛基的脸蛋，有些粗暴的吻着那张小嘴。  
他太喜欢洛基了，动作粗鲁的巨人尽量温柔的对待手下的身体，但初次对待在他们看来格外脆弱的阿萨人的索尔还是在所难免的感到无措。高潮后的洛基有些迷茫，身体违背意志的迎合索尔，舌头和索尔纠缠着，下身也勾引着埋在自己体内的肉棒。  
对于洛基的回应索尔是感到有些意外的，但这种情绪并没有存在很久，洛基身下的小嘴正抽搐着按摩着那根给他带来高潮的大肉棒。  
索尔发出舒爽的叹息，粗长的肉棒轻易的顶到了深处的子宫，柔软的子宫口正温柔的包裹着龟头，这片柔软被索尔当作靶心，他不再小幅度的抽插，改为猛烈的长驱直入，退出时只留顶部在里面，带出的爱液流了一床，洛基的股间都湿漉漉的显得有些狼狈，挺进时又凶猛的不可阻挡，直顶花心，索尔能感受到洛基身体深处的子宫正垂下来亲吻他的阴茎头部，这让索尔恨不得把自己的两颗卵蛋也塞进去。  
房间里充斥着肉体拍打的啪啪声和淫秽粘稠的水声，索尔双臂撑在洛基身体两侧，看着身下被自己的动作顶的上下颠簸的洛基。圣子大人可能一辈子都想不到自己有一天会被敌国的巨人按在阿斯加德华丽的寝宫里奸淫的一天，华贵的床单被两人的动作揉出了旖旎的痕迹，而洛基像是已经忘记了自己身份，正不知羞耻的呻吟着，下身收缩讨好着套在深色的大棒子上面。  
索尔撑起洛基的两条长腿，将它们抵在洛基胸前，这让索尔更清楚的看到洛基的花穴是如何被自己撑开，又完整的吃下自己的雄伟。深蓝色的阴茎埋在白皙的屁股里，抽出又插入，完整的消失在双臀之间。  
洛基柔软的身体让索尔格外满意，索尔以为洛基这种经常呆在神殿的圣子身体都是僵硬的，但现在索尔相信洛基的身体可以被自己摆弄成各种色情的姿势，并且将不同体位都尝试个遍。  
“你有没有想过是你侍奉的神明安排我们相遇。”  
洛基抬起了湿漉漉的眼睛，看了眼身上的巨人。他现在不能思考任何事情，完全沉浸在野蛮的巨人给他到来的肮脏欲望里，巨人猩红的瞳孔里的占有欲几乎把他生吞活剥，但这似乎激发了洛基心底里的欲望，本能让他想要被粗暴的对待，这让洛基有些激动，他收紧了甬道，吸着那根操着自己的阴茎，服侍着身上的男人，随后他便感受到索尔的动作越来越快。  
洛基被快感刺激的头皮发麻，他的眼神开始放空，舒服的地方被不断的摩擦玩弄让他很快就要达到第二次高潮。索尔被吸的舒服，他加快了抽插的速度，肉体拍打的声音变得更加嘹亮。  
“嗯...唔，太...太快了...”  
洛基控制不住的开始求饶，索尔粗暴的动作几乎把他捅穿，让洛基有一种马上就要被捅穿了的错觉。  
“所以说你应该怀着感恩之心侍奉我。”  
索尔勾起了嘴角，彻底拥有洛基的感觉让他心情大好，有着这么棒的身体的尤物禁欲多年，最后终于等来了索尔。索尔将自己的阴茎顶端埋进了柔软的花心，被这片柔软完美的包裹着，索尔将自己满满的存货全部喂进了子宫。  
洛基的阴茎也抵着自己的肚皮射了出来，同时雌穴里面用出了一大股汁液。然而索尔并没有急着抽出来，而是顶着那朵让他爱不释手的小小花心挑逗玩弄，让洛基停不下来的高潮。  
被射满的子宫让洛基觉得下腹闷胀闷胀的，但索尔的玩弄又让他觉得格外的舒服。洛基嘴里发出细碎的呻吟，他将头无力的歪向一边，有唾液从他合不上的嘴角流了出来，整个人都是一副被玩坏的样子。  
索尔终于将半软的阴茎从洛基体内退了出来，没了阻挡的精液从洛基花穴里流了出来，被插的红肿的小穴还有些合不上，含着精液的样子让索尔几乎立刻又硬了起来。  
这朵艳丽的花朵在索尔的灌溉下盛放，索尔为自己的努力满意的勾起了嘴角，他亲吻着圣子汗津津的身体，又将自己送了进去。  
从此之后洛基只能是他的。

TBC  
没完，没完，public sex还没写呢，搓搓手。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 公众，王座play，有丁字裤出没，调教，奴隶，双性，怀孕暗示

洛基双腿发软，要不是有身边的巨人搀扶他几乎要跪在地上，体内的阳具在行走时不断摩擦着让洛基舒服的地方，要不是有口枷堵住了嘴，洛基大概已经叫出声了。  
那根假阳具在初夜之后就经常被用来填满洛基的身体，有时还会和药物一起配合使用，让洛基时时刻刻都欲火焚身，做好和索尔交合的准备。  
从阿斯加德沦陷后又过了很久，洛基对时间的流逝几乎模糊，索尔诚心要击碎他的羞耻心，让他忘记信仰。然而调教圣子并没有想象中的那么简单，洛基的信仰根深蒂固，羞耻感时时刻刻伴随着他，表面干净温顺的洛基实际上格外的骄傲，为此索尔下了不少功夫。  
他不再只是将洛基囚禁在床上接受没完没了的性爱，索尔开始将洛基带到在阿斯加德沦陷前他常去的地方，神坛，神殿，甚至是金宫，在这些地方将洛基干的几乎昏厥，让洛基每每想起这些地方时不再有其他的回忆，只有自己被干的经过。  
洛基咬紧了牙关，他想到了金宫，圣子从未想过此生第一次接近王座是在那样的情况下。索尔不喜欢将他按在地上做，这样两人都不舒服，疯狂的巨人便将他带到了王座上，用骑乘的体位深入的疼爱他，快感和羞耻感冲击着洛基，这让他更加兴奋。  
尽管是这样，尽管是在各种地方都做过了，索尔却保留底线的没有将他带到大众视线里，唯独这次。洛基握紧了贴在巨人身上的一只手，唯独这次，他穿着不蔽体的衣物，体内还有那根让他又爱又恨的阳具，被索尔带着巡视王城，尽管洛基意识不够清醒，他还是能听到周围路过的巨人们向他吹着流氓哨。  
而让索尔打破这唯一一条底线的原因是洛基的出逃。  
在洛基几乎习惯了每天都要被浇灌的生活之后索尔就放松了对他的管制，他不再是单纯的被绑在床上，囚禁着他的锁链被延长，让洛基可以在寝宫里走动，虽说范围有限，但对洛基来说已经相当不错了。  
索尔每晚都会回来和他同床，然而这一天一直到深夜洛基也没等到索尔回寝宫，被囚禁多日的压抑感终于爆发，趁着夜深人静，洛基挣脱了这根精致却不似镣铐那么牢固的锁链，在找不到合体衣物的情况下，洛基匆匆批上初夜时穿的那件长袍离开了寝宫。  
夜晚的阿斯加德只有几名守卫巡逻，身型对于巨人来说格外较小的洛基轻松躲过了守卫的视线，却在拐角处和索尔撞了个正着。  
那晚洛基接受了被囚禁以来最为凶狠的性爱，那根在体内肆虐的肉棒几乎要把他搅烂，这也是洛基第一次触怒索尔。  
“穿成这样就敢出寝宫，既然你这么想宣誓自己现在的身份，那我只好满足你。”  
洛基被干到晕过去，第二天醒来时他已经被套上了一身不蔽体的衣物，上身只有黄金打造的繁杂配饰，形状漂亮的胸肌被完全露出，两颗粉嫩的乳粒挺立着，下身只有一条极短的兽皮，几乎无法遮挡他兽皮之下色情的丁字裤，而被延长的连接脖颈和双手的手铐终端被索尔牵着，这让洛基看上去像是索尔专用的雌兽。  
索尔本不打算让洛基穿任何内裤类的衣物，但考虑到洛基要乖乖吸着假阳具，只好选择丁字裤防止玩具掉出来。  
而此刻洛基正艰难的走着，夹进臀缝里的内裤让他格外的不舒服，过于纤细的底裤将他的雌穴分开埋进中间抵着玩具，雌穴两边的软肉被勒的肥嘟嘟的，穴里的爱液毫无阻拦的将洛基的股间打湿，被玩具折磨的几近高潮的洛基再也走不下去了，他几乎跪在地上。兽皮基本只能包住洛基一半的屁股，周围几乎所有的巨人都能参观到他下身的风光，洛基能感受到这些恶意又色情的视线，仿佛这些巨人以为用视线就能将圣子干翻。  
索尔也不再逼他走下去，他将大手伸到洛基下身，粗糙的手指肚摩擦着雌穴周围的软肉，洛基爽的眼神放空，嘴里还有哼哼一样的呻吟。被玩弄的雌穴给洛基带来酥酥麻麻的舒适感，索尔能想象到洛基一定在敏感的收缩着肉穴，吞咽体内的玩具。  
“瞧瞧圣子大人的表情，即使被大家看着也可以高潮。”  
索尔将丁字裤向上提拉，纤细的布料立刻镶进洛基的肉缝里，随着巨人大力的动作，洛基挺起了他挺翘的臀部，蜜桃一样的臀部还泛着淡淡的粉色，看起来格外的可口。被更深的顶进肉穴里面的阳具让洛基几乎昏厥，口枷下传来惊呼声。但这样的动作并没有维持很久，索尔松开手后布料“啪”的一声拍打在洛基皮肤上，令人浮想联翩的声音让洛基的脸更红了，众目睽睽之下洛基羞耻的几乎将自己彻底埋进索尔怀里。  
然而索尔还没有放过可怜巴巴的肉穴，他将埋在肉缝里的丁字裤拨到一边，抽出了那根把洛基肏的晕乎乎的阳具，还没抽出多少便狠狠的顶进去，换来了洛基又一声惊呼。  
周围围观的巨人不在少数，洛基能听到这些该死的围观者恶意的笑声，还有咂嘴声，更过分的还有那些让洛基倍感羞辱的话语。他们讨论着他们国王的神勇，讨论着原本清高的圣子现在有多骚，甚至讨论着他们也要找一个阿萨人当性奴。  
然而这些本该让洛基愤怒的言论此时此刻却让他感到兴奋，光是听着这些挑逗的话几乎就要达到高潮，更别说体内那根不断进出的阳具。阳具的大小和索尔的不相上下，每一次都能顶到柔软娇嫩的花心，在周边环境的刺激下洛基开始收缩肉穴，阳具挺近的动作开始受限，不过多时洛基下身开始喷水，潮吹液将洛基的大腿打湿，滴滴答答的往下滴着。  
在众目睽睽之下上演高潮的戏码，周围的巨人兴奋的吹着口哨，洛基还能听到偶尔从人群里传来的几声“婊子”。  
索尔已经忍了一路了，没有人能看着这样的尤物还无动于衷。索尔轻而易举的将洛基抱上了身边被一起牵着的白马，只不过在坐上马背的一瞬间洛基又惊呼了一声，被抽出来一点的阳具又被瞬间顶进最深处，洛基眼前有些发白，刚刚释放过一次的阴茎又硬了起来。  
索尔翻身上马，将小了两圈的圣子藏进怀里，隔绝了公众的视线，周边传来了遗憾的叹息声。索尔毫不考虑洛基体内的阳具，策马加鞭的回到金宫，在马背上颠簸了一路的洛基几乎要疯掉，等回到金宫时洛基又高潮了一次，下身被搞得乱七八糟的软在索尔怀里，不管索尔对他做什么都没有反抗。  
等再次回过神时洛基已经被索尔带到王座上，正被索尔托着屁股叉开腿骑在索尔身上，腰间不蔽体的兽皮不知道什么时候已经被脱下，不过该死的丁字裤还穿在身上，值得庆幸的是金宫没有侍卫，洛基稍稍松了口气。  
索尔感到愤怒，他将游行示众当作对洛基的惩罚，但当那些路人将视线粘在洛基完美的身体上时，索尔还是不能控制自己的脾气。索尔将那根霸占洛基整整一上午的假阳具取了出来，凶狠的将自己的肉棒送了进去，深蓝色的大棒子被红肿的穴口顺利地吃下，不过多时就消失在白皙的屁股里。即使已经做了那么多次，洛基的下身依然紧致，吸的索尔几乎刚刚进去就要射精。  
洛基正环抱着索尔的腰，有些虚脱的将脸埋进索尔的胸口，体内那根没有生命的假玩具终于被替换了下来，现在埋在自己体内的这根每次都能给他强烈的停不下来的高潮，用洛基喜欢的力道快速的抽动，洛基控制不住的从心底里升起一股强烈的期待感，不自觉地挺起了臀部磨蹭着。  
索尔致力于将洛基打扮的精致，所有戴在洛基身上的配饰必须要是黄金打造，哪怕是囚禁着洛基的锁链也要比普通的镣铐精致。现在这个被索尔打扮的漂亮的玩具正吸着自己的棒子扭腰，索尔也没有再怜香惜玉和克制的必要。  
索尔两只大手轻而易举的握住了洛基的细腰，将被情欲折磨的双眼失神的圣子抬起一点，随后又猛的将他按回自己的大腿上。  
“唔，嗯...”  
“瞧瞧，这不是那个高高在上的圣子吗，现在怎么一副欲求不满的样子。”  
洛基双手搭在索尔胸前，抬眼看着他的样子看上去可怜兮兮的，搞的索尔性欲大增，抱着洛基的屁股上下狠狠的操了几下才缓解了闹人的欲望。他将洛基的口枷取下，在湿漉漉的绿眼睛的凝视下，将一个吻印在洛基额前。就在他打算将第二个吻印在洛基脸上时，怀里的小家伙偏过头用自己的唇接住了这个吻。  
这么久以来洛基第一次主动示好，这让索尔确信自己的调教迎来了良好的结果，意乱情迷的洛基更容易跟着自己心里的欲望走，清醒的洛基不可能和他讨要一个吻。索尔把握住这个机会，和洛基唇舌纠缠，双手不老实的在洛基后背和肩膀处乱摸，细腻的皮肤被粗糙的手掌蹂躏着，洛基喜欢索尔用大手爱抚他身上敏感的地方，酥酥麻麻的感觉让洛基感到格外舒服。  
柔软的小嘴尽职的吞下大肉棒，努力的想要吸出精液，乖顺的服侍将自己肏的忘记信仰的男人。索尔用龟头顶在小小的花心上挑逗的揉弄，洛基立刻绷紧了大腿，迷迷糊糊的发出甜腻的呻吟。  
“你真应该看看自己现在的表情，淫荡的连厄洛斯都无法想象。”  
索尔和洛基换了个位置，巨人将他欠操的小宠物压在王座的扶手上，柔软的身体立刻展现出了曼妙的线条，洛基仰起修长的脖颈，将自己完全奉献给在阿萨人看来低人一等的冰霜巨人，渴求着即将到来的高潮。索尔狠命的抽插起饱满多汁的花穴，凶猛的动作带出了穴内的软肉，内壁完美的吸附在勇猛的阴茎上，经过多日的调教，眼前的花穴已经被完全打造成索尔的所有物，严丝合缝的贴合，摩擦，温柔的承接粗暴的动作。  
索尔抓住洛基的大腿，让他贴着索尔的下体，接受激烈又不可逃避的内射。  
索尔退出来时阴茎的顶端还从穴内拉出了色情的银丝，巨人的浓厚的精液不可小觑，阿萨人不能完全吃下，洛基只能无力的敞开双腿，任精液混着爱液流出。  
索尔总感到惋惜，要不是阿萨男性不好受孕，光凭索尔每天射给洛基的次数和量足够洛基生一支巨人军团了。这样想着索尔又将手指伸进洛基的肉穴里，阻止精液的流出。  
“全都乖乖吃下去。”  
洛基是他的，洛基只能是他一人的。

TBC  
大锤真双标，自己带老婆玩公众还要生气吃醋，最后还是洛基的屁股遭殃。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章没有什么预警，只是本来打算两篇完结的怎么写着写着就变成了p*p合集了。  
> 口jiao，拉珠主意，雷者躲避。

4.  
洛基俯视着窗外看着寝宫周围的守卫，自从逃跑失败之后索尔就加强了寝宫周围的防控，凡是能逃跑的地方全都有守卫盯着。  
身后突然摸上洛基臀部的冰凉大手刺激地正在发呆的圣子一个激灵，巨人浑身冰冷却总是喜欢突袭一样的抚摸上洛基的皮肤，更别说有时晚上睡觉时还会被抱进冰冷的怀里。但巨人显然不打算冻坏自己唯一的宠物，所以有时洛基睡醒时会发现抱着自己睡觉的巨人会给自己额外包一层毯子。  
没错，就是一只宠物。洛基咬紧了牙关恶狠狠的想。  
洛基顶着巨人大力揉捏的动作扭过身，不卑不亢的看着他：“我知道还有一批阿萨人被你关在大牢里，我希望你能放他们离开。”  
洛基眼神里的坚定让索尔意识到尽管过了这么久也不可能磨灭掉属于洛基本能的骄傲，而这样的洛基让索尔更加着迷，但这不能改变索尔打压洛基的兴趣。  
“你还能拿什么和我做交易？”  
看着眼前明显一愣的洛基，巨人猩红的眼里满是玩味。  
“整个阿斯加德都是你的，你还留着他们做什么？”  
索尔佯装明白的点了点头，洛基说的不无道理，留着那些阿萨人并没有什么用处，阿萨人娇小的身躯甚至没有办法替巨人做苦力，最适合他们的结局就是流放。  
“但既然是一场交易，你不觉得你应该做些什么吗。”  
洛基当然知道他指的什么，现在这种情况下除了身体他什么都提供不了。洛基哪懂什么性技巧，他又不是什么该死的婊子。最终洛基还是将一只手抚上了面前的性器，他知道口交对于男人来说有相当大的吸引力。  
纤细白皙的手指在巨人的性器上稍微摩擦了两下便硬了起来，洛基的吸引力对于索尔来说无可披靡。圣子浑身白皙，无论是此时在性器上摩擦的双手还是不知多少个日夜里套在自己深蓝色阳具上的臀部都给索尔的内心带来了满足感，肤色间反差的视觉冲击让索尔着迷。  
而此时丝毫不知自己魅力的圣子正犹豫的看着面前的大肉棒，他从没给别人口过，更别说将巨人尺寸惊人的性器全部含进嘴里，洛基只好跪下身，从阳具根部一点一点的舔。索尔满意的看着趴伏在自己腿间吃力的舔着囊袋的漂亮宠物，一只手贴上洛基的肩膀有些暧昧的摩擦着。  
洛基没有理会肩膀上的大手，他放过了储满弹药的囊袋，沿着柱身一点一点的往上一边吸一边舔，吃力的动作让他脸部发烧一样的热起来，想必已经红透了。他能听到巨人的粗喘声，看来身为新手的自己还没有做的很糟糕。洛基用小嘴含着阴茎头部，殷红的小舌完美的贴附在阳具的皮肤上，一点一点的舔直马眼。虽说这些细小的动作对于索尔来说就是隔靴搔痒，但一阵一阵的快感还是让索尔下腹收紧。  
洛基并没有舔很久就被索尔提着胳膊拉了起来，被推到床上后还没有反应过来索尔的大手就已经摸到了他的后穴。  
“不行，这里不可以！嗯…”  
索尔没有理会洛基的抗拒，一根手指在伸进后穴之后便尝试着进出。洛基从未想到有一天巨人就想要开发他的后穴，紧致的后穴被突然闯进的手指绞地有些疼痛，他本能地收紧后穴也不能阻止巨人强硬的进入。  
“我们尝试些新的花样。”  
索尔不打算操洛基的后面，他只是将一串拉珠一点一点的放进洛基的后穴，洛基哪里见过这种东西，私密的地方被未知的东西触碰让洛基瑟缩，只好将自己埋进被褥里咬紧了被单来掩饰紧张。  
“放心，你会很舒服的。”  
索尔拍了拍洛基的屁股，示意他转过身正面朝着索尔。被第一次触碰后面的小白兔脸颊发红的慢吞吞的转过身，甚至不愿抬眼看俯在自己身上的索尔。  
索尔用两根手指开拓洛基的雌穴，这个地方已经相当习惯了男人的进入，刚刚伸进两根手指便熟练的收缩吸吮着迎合，这本能一样的动作间接讨好了索尔。巨人恶趣味的搓弄起雌穴周围的软肉，听洛基因为敏感的地方被挑逗而发出的闷哼，等雌穴变得湿润后又一次性插入了三根手指开始快速的抽插。索尔知道洛基喜欢这个。  
湿润的雌穴受到刺激后流水，敏感的洛基被快速的插弄搞的有些喘不过气，下身不断流出的湿滑粘腻的爱液让手指侵入得更加顺利，听着从自己身下传来的粘稠水声让洛基抬起胳膊捂住了脸。  
索尔将沾满爱液的手指抽出，洛基身下的床单已经因为流出的液体而留下了一滩湿润的痕迹。索尔拿开洛基捂在脸上的胳膊，将手指伸到洛基面前，让他看着自己手指上不断往下滴落的液体，惹得圣子愤恨的扭过了脸。  
巨人心情大好的将洛基的两条长腿分开让它们环在自己的腰上，便将自己熬人的阳具送了进去。  
阿萨人身型对于巨人来说较小，所以雌穴也相对偏小，每次进入都给巨人带来紧致的快感，而这样的小口竟然能将索尔全部吃下。索尔进去之后没有急着开始动作，他先是停留了好一会儿，仔细的感受花穴的收缩和花心那处的嫩肉，看洛基被填满后皱起来的小脸，索尔忍不住低头吻上他的嘴唇。  
索尔可能是洛基见过的最喜欢做这些亲密的毫无疑义的动作的巨人了。在洛基看来亲吻是属于恋爱关系里最亲密的动作，不该存在于对立的敌人关系里，所以洛基总是抱着不能理解的心态看待索尔。  
然而洛基并没能得到太多的分神的时间，索尔在把他吻到几乎缺氧之后便开始了激烈的抽插，洛基被这突然的动作干的眼前一白，索尔总是喜欢突袭一样的进入或抽插，似乎很喜欢看到自己的猎物受惊时的小表情。已经习惯了性爱的洛基很快陷入情欲的漩涡，整个人都埋在柔软的被褥里，深红色的被单衬的洛基的皮肤更加白皙。  
索尔着迷一样的将手掌贴上柔软的胸膛，将那颗粉嫩的乳头摁进软肉里并不断的揉弄，被刺激着敏感的洛基忍不住发出更多的呻吟，下身也开始收紧夹着那根大家伙。索尔被夹的闷哼一声，他喜欢洛基的敏感，稍加挑逗就会收紧花穴。  
索尔在洛基完全入迷之后抽出了性器，被突然剥夺快乐的圣子有些迷茫的看着身上的巨人。自从索尔意识到敏感的洛基太过容易高潮之后便喜欢用这种方式延长性爱的过程，在洛基最享受的时候抽出性器，这样就能看到一张不断收缩并且吐着爱液的小嘴。在这个过程里洛基从来没有张开口求索尔继续，他宁愿忍着欲求不满的痛苦。  
索尔将洛基翻过了身，小家伙顺势抱住了身下的被子，身后的屁股被索尔包进手掌里，长期的性爱滋润下索尔觉得手下的臀部变得丰满了些，柔软却不失弹性，让人爱不释手。  
索尔再次挺了进去，肉体相撞的声音混着水声，不知道后穴会不会像花穴一样多汁。在抽插的过程里索尔也没放过洛基的后穴，那根几乎被遗忘的拉珠被索尔抽出了一点，洛基几乎崩溃了的喊着：“停下！！啊——”  
这太过激烈了，前后的双重快感让洛基喘不过气，他红透了脸颊，张着嘴巴却喊不出声。  
洛基几乎撑不住身体，索尔只好放过了拉珠，掐住纤细的腰肢一顿猛烈的进攻。洛基的臀部有些颤抖，他停不下来的收紧花穴，吸吮讨好着在身体里冲撞的阳具，柔软的穴肉被索尔的动作带出，又被猛烈进入的动作带进去，穴里的爱液流出弄湿了床单。  
后入的姿势让索尔进的很深，凶猛的冲撞着花心，被讨好了的男人奖励一样的给了洛基一个痛快，每一次都插入到最深处，不再玩些九浅一深后拔出的戏码。洛基发出更多呻吟，浑身开始颤抖，即将高潮的征兆示意索尔加快动作。  
索尔撑起一条腿，暴风骤雨一样的动作被内里的花心承受下来，尽职尽责的努力想要吸出滋养它的精液。  
寝宫里环绕着粘稠的水声和呻吟声，在淫靡的环境里洛基闭上双眼准备享受他的高潮，却被后穴里抽动的拉珠打断了享受。索尔在洛基肉穴高潮吐水的同时将后穴里的拉珠抽了出来，后穴的软肉被圆润光滑的珠子一点一点的碾压，敏感的后穴被如此蹂躏终于让洛基软了腰，索尔不再钳制洛基，任他惊喘着陷进了床褥里，浑身抽搐一样的颤抖，绞紧了身体里顶着自己的花穴上下动作的肉棒。  
双倍的快感让洛基失神，连索尔亲吻着他的肩头问他舒服不舒服都没有听清，而索尔没有给洛基太多休息的时间，在他还沉浸在高潮余韵的时候又开始抽插起始终没有释放的肉棒。  
被再次拖进欲望里的洛基迷迷糊糊的想，或许他永远也逃不过索尔的控制。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 抢不到机票只好跑来更新了  
> 这章后半段没有肉，稍微走一波剧情走个感情戏收拾收拾可以完结了，肉写多了很容易腻。  
> 写的太辣鸡拖了很久才更新，第一次写中篇文章还是想硬着头皮写完，这文的走向怎么和我想的不一样…不一样…  
> 没有什么预警，本篇有浴室play

“嗯...不...不要停...”  
洛基双臂被身后的巨人反拉着，潮湿的浴室里空气淫靡又闷热，身上质量上乘的长袍沾了水后粘在洛基身上让他感到不适，但比起埋在自己下身的阳具来说洛基已经没有闲工夫去管浴袍了。  
粗壮的阴茎插在红肿的小穴里，沾了水的白皙臀部看上去更加圆润丰满，一幅诱人的模样让人想要好好疼爱。行动派的索尔略显粗暴的将洛基扶到了浴池边，得了空的双手便开始玩弄起手下的臀肉。  
洛基撑起身体想要表达他的不满，他很讨厌索尔在把他干的正爽的时候突然停下动作，这总能让洛基意识到自己有多欲求不满。索尔当然知道洛基现在有多不痛快，他的肉穴正不断收缩着，吸吮讨好着青筋怒涨的肉棒，但他就是喜欢听到洛基的求饶或催促。  
洛基撑起身体后腰部塌陷，这让原本就纤细的腰身更加诱人，索尔从后方看去满眼都是洛基完美的身躯，他的视线从漂亮的肩胛骨一直滑到窄细的腰部再到紧紧贴着自己的圆润挺翘的臀部，无一不让索尔着迷。  
索尔深深的埋进湿滑的穴道里，仔细的感受肉壁的按摩和内里完美吸附在龟头上的宫口，洛基的身体美好的让索尔上瘾，无论怎样粗暴的操弄都不够。  
等了一会儿也不见索尔动作，洛基忿忿的自己动了动屁股，主动套弄起身后的肉棒。索尔有些好笑的看着洛基的动作，自从他答应洛基释放大牢里的阿萨人后洛基对他的态度有明显的软化，有时甚至会主动抚摸上索尔的金发和脸颊，做爱时也放浪了许多，比起起初的默默承受，现在已经开始享受起欢爱带来的快感，这让索尔放松了对洛基的监管，虽说寝宫门口的守卫没有减少，但大多数时候已经不再用锁链束缚住洛基的双手。  
“你动一动…”  
自己动作并不能减缓洛基的渴望，他能感受到自己的肉穴正抽搐一样的收紧，甚至往外吐着爱液，不断渴望已经被迫习惯了的速度和力道。  
洛基的反应让索尔被深深的满足，在索尔之前从未被男人碰过的穴道在短时间内被进入催熟，在性爱的灌溉下这具身体变得格外的淫荡，现在可能除了索尔以外没有任何阿萨人能够满足洛基。  
索尔将洛基翻过身让他仰躺在浴池边，敏感的宫口被粗壮的阴茎在吐着水的雌穴里转动摩擦，被强烈的刺激着洛基控制不住的喊出了声。  
这天索尔刚刚回到寝宫便将身上没几件的衣服脱了个干净，抱起趴在床上看书的洛基就往浴室走，属于阿萨人柔软又温暖的身躯紧紧地贴着他，让索尔连洛基的衣服都懒得扒便将他按在了浴池里。现在这身白色长袍沾了水后湿乎乎的粘在洛基身上，硬起来的乳头在布料下顶起一颗暧昧的凸起，隔着有些透明的长袍隐隐约约的能看到可爱的粉色。  
索尔一手抓上洛基的胸部，让那片白皙的软肉接受疼爱，一边恢复了抽动，将不满的收缩着的穴道肏了个爽。大幅度的进出带来的快感让洛基有些失神，闷热潮湿的空气让他有些缺氧，洛基只好偏过了头，将自己完全交给索尔。  
迷迷糊糊间洛基感受到索尔将混着汗和水粘在自己脸上的头发拨到一边，耳边都是肉体拍打声，下身粘腻的水声，和池水晃动声。

*

第二天一早洛基是被侍女们叫醒的，他有些想不起来昨天是怎么走出浴室的，大概又是被干晕后被索尔抱回床上的吧。  
洛基被两名索尔遣来服侍他的雌性霜巨人仕女们套上了一身常服，这也是被囚禁以来第一次穿上得体的衣服。等洛基收拾整齐后身强体壮的索尔轻而易举地便将他抱起，被突如其来的动作惊到的洛基本能的单手抓紧了索尔颈边披风的皮毛稳住了身形。  
瞧，索尔一只手就能把他提起来，如果他想，杀死洛基就像杀死一只蝼蚁，随时随地都可以。现在洛基甚至都不知道索尔要带他去哪里，对于未知的恐惧迫使洛基开口：“你要带我去哪？”  
索尔目不斜视的往前走，稳稳的抱着坐在自己的臂弯处的洛基：“到了就知道了。”  
洛基想了无数个地点，或许他就会在今天死在某个连他都不知道的地方，以屈辱的方式离去。但是当索尔以尽量轻柔的动作将他抱上那匹被索尔唤做斯莱普尼尔的白马时让洛基回想起无数个夜晚里温柔又冰冷的怀抱。索尔大概还没有动要杀死他的念头。  
王城的街道渐渐从视野里消失，哪怕从小就生活在阿斯加德，洛基也不得不承认他从来没有朝着这个方向走过，也不曾知晓阿斯加德还有这样一个地方。  
从山丘往下看去便能看到阿斯加德的全貌，遍地花丛烂漫，想必从前也是阿萨人喜欢光顾的地方。  
索尔不说洛基也知道这是他想带自己出来散心，凶残的霜巨人不擅于表达情感，偶尔的示好也显得格外别扭。  
洛基自顾自的找了块平坦地坐下，俯视着王城。他曾经站在王城的中心被众人膜拜，而现在的他再也配不上圣子这个身份。索尔沉默的走到洛基身边单膝跪下，将眼前的阿萨人围了个严实，深蓝色的大手随便扯下一朵雏菊，索尔有些不屑的看着不堪一击的小小花朵，脆弱的不值一提。  
“为什么。”  
洛基的声音突然响起，索尔有些诧异的将视线转移到洛基身上。  
“为什么要这么做。”  
这对绿眼睛里的情绪很复杂，有愤怒，有不解，还有痛苦。不需要洛基把他的罪行一一列出索尔也知道他在问什么。索尔是个天生的战士，在战场上凶残的他却在攻陷阿斯加德后无视了属下呼声极高的屠城建议。老实说索尔对洛基不错，除了做爱给洛基带来了羞辱以外索尔从未伤害过他，更别提语言羞辱，这也是为什么每当洛基以为马上就要被索尔处决后又迅速放弃了这个想法的原因，洛基能透过层层坚冰看到那颗心。  
索尔默默的移开了视线，看着手里的雏菊。洛基有些犹豫的将一只手贴上了巨人的胸口，手下透过皮肤感受到了跳动的心脏。  
“你爱我。”  
索尔一瞬间收紧了手指，脆弱的花朵失去了原有的光彩。带着心意被拆穿后的不自在，驰骋沙场的巨人忘记了伪装，不愿再将眼神分给洛基。  
洛基原本不敢确定索尔的感情，现在看来他没什么不敢确定的了，于是他定定的重复。  
“你爱我。”

TBC

洛基：索尔就是色批，呸。

我觉得文章里逻辑表达的不够清晰…关于洛基对于索尔的想法大概就是“我觉得你对我有意思但是你太凶了所以你很有可能会鲨了我”，索尔对洛基还不错但是索尔身为凶残的巨人还是让洛基感到惧怕，所以哪怕会向洛基示好，洛基还是会在索尔动作粗鲁的时候脑补“我是不是要死了”的想法，毕竟伴君如伴虎嘛，现在知道索尔心意了基基可以搞事情了。


	6. Chapter 6

洛基将泛着琥珀色的酒液倒进酒杯里，小圆桌上新鲜的葡萄还沾着晶莹的水珠，一切的一切都显得平静又美好。  
等准备妥当后洛基安静的坐下等待索尔的回归，他伪装了一个月，整整一个月里洛基将自己打造成索尔喜欢的样子，一个乖顺又放浪的宠物，为的就是等待索尔放下戒心的那一刻。而这一切都没有白费，洛基能感受到过不了多久自己便可以撕破这乖顺又让他恶心的假象。  
身后金属碰撞的声音打断了洛基的思绪，窗台边贸然出现的三角钩让洛基心里一慌，他能猜到这个时候不走正门拜访的人是谁，但这绝对不是个绝佳的时间。  
洛基看着顶着一头乱糟糟的金发的范达尔出现在眼前时难免心头有些苦涩。被囚禁以来他再也没有见到过熟悉的身影，范达尔的出现无疑给洛基内心带来了些许安慰。  
索尔答应洛基放人的第二天就兑现了承诺，透过寝宫的窗户洛基看到了一队阿萨人在巨人的监视下前进，洛基一眼便认出了站在队尾的范达尔，而那颗金色的脑袋转过头时直直的望向洛基。  
那道目光这么坚定，他总有一天会回来。这期间洛基想尽办法让索尔放松警惕，现在一切都在按着他铺好的路发展。  
范达尔是当初唯一一个留在王城的战士，他的职责是保护好国王和王后，谁可想阿萨人的军队全军覆没，王城沦陷，未能完成使命的范达尔一度抱有以死谢罪的决心，可命运如此荒诞，不该活下来的他最终活到了最后，索尔没有屠城，而国王和王后是唯一被处决的人。  
他没能救下这座城，他不能再弃洛基不顾。  
“圣子。”  
范达尔声音有些许颤抖。洛基明白他心里有多愧疚，约顿来势汹汹，身为王城里唯一的战士他毫无胜算，洛基丝毫没有责备他的意思，所以当他看到范达尔满心愧疚的单膝跪下时于心不忍，急忙向前将他扶起。  
“其他的阿萨人呢？你把他们安置在哪了？”  
“在亚尔福海姆，弗雷已经了解情况了。”范达尔看了一眼洛基锁骨下没有被遮盖好的吻痕，随后撇开视线，洛基被囚禁以来都经历了什么一目了然，“抱歉，我来的太晚了。”  
注意到范达尔的眼神，洛基默默的拢了拢睡袍，这对洛基来说实在太过不堪，但现在没有过多的时间来让两人寒暄，按照以往的规律索尔马上就要回来了。  
“阿萨的军队还剩多少人？”  
范达尔没有直接回答，他咬了咬牙，有些不忍的样子无需洛基多问也能猜到大概，但阿斯加德现在需要一个领导人：“请尽管吩咐。”  
洛基闭了闭眼，还是下了决定：“一周的时间，让军队在铁森林设下埋伏，一周后我和你走。”  
范达尔点了点头，但还是有些不解：“为什么不现在就和我走？”  
“索尔马上就回来了，现在和你走我们谁都逃不出去。”  
这么说着洛基便听到门外越来越近的脚步声，巨人硕大的体型让他们走路时的动静也相当大，洛基急忙将范达尔往窗边推，见时间紧急，范达尔只好临时攀在窗外旁边雕刻着繁杂花纹的墙面上，不敢有任何多余的动作。  
索尔推门进来时洛基正站在窗边，听到开门声时他的表情稍显不自然，洛基已经伪装的很好了，但依然躲不过索尔的双眼。  
还未等索尔问话，洛基便整理好笑脸走向索尔，用白皙修长的手指整理他因为一天的繁忙而显得有些凌乱的金发。  
“今天很忙吗。”  
“还好。”索尔猩红的双眼盯向窗边，他绕过洛基慢慢走向窗边，巨人的洞察力让洛基相当头疼，一定是刚刚他进屋时自己的表情暴露了什么，但现在这个情况范达尔一定不能被发现，不然就真的没有翻身的余地了。  
“索尔！”  
情急之下洛基叫住了索尔，他能感受到自己的心脏在疯狂跳动，但巨人显然没有理他的打算，洛基只好不顾一切地喊道：“我怀孕了。”  
显然这句话带来的冲击力相当之大，巨人不仅停下了步伐，还因为狂喜而将洛基抱起来转了个圈。喔，原来巨人也会开心，也会被情绪左右。  
被巨人轻放到地上之后洛基拉着索尔的大手一步一步后退，引着巨人来到床边，满意的看着此时此刻眼里都是自己的索尔，随后便动作自然的放下了深紫色的床慢。  
窗外范达尔的心跳一度停止，但在听到洛基亲口说到怀孕的消息还是难免震惊，可现在没有时间让他多想，无论是真是假，他都不能浪费洛基为他创造的逃离的机会。范达尔迅速返回地面，趁着夜色迅速撤离。  
被喜悦淹没的索尔双手捧起洛基的脸颊，将一个吻印在洛基的唇上，这或许是两人相处以来唯一一个满怀爱意的吻。  
这么说来他和洛基或许能有未来？  
约顿人没有信仰，没有索尔可以祷告的对象，于是他便向阿萨人信仰的诺恩三女神祈祷，如果可以，他希望和洛基能有“以后”。  
索尔明白自己的所作所为，洛基永远都是高高在上的，圣子身份高贵，容不得半点侮辱，更加明白或许洛基永远都没法释怀自己的行为。但在索尔看来，如果说一开始他和洛基便不会有结果，那不如短暂的占有，用短暂的时光换余生的刻骨铭心。  
从那之后索尔便有了信仰，而他正在亵渎他的信仰。  
索尔心头泛起一丝苦涩，这抹苦涩几乎将刚刚的喜悦淹没。为了掩饰异样的情绪，索尔更佳用力的吻着洛基，直到身下的人因为过大的力气而皱起眉毛。  
洛基挣扎着从这个窒息的吻里挣脱出来，将索尔的一只手放到自己的肚子上，在索尔温柔的几乎溢出水的视线里慢慢摩擦着他的手背：“这将会是个强大的孩子。”  
也将不会和你有任何关系。  
这么想着，洛基的绿眸开始变得冰冷。


	7. Chapter 7

“索尔。”  
洛基的手指肚沿着索尔的背脊的皮肤慢慢下滑，到了腰际后又绕到肌肉分明的腹部，慢慢的抚摸摩擦。  
索尔将酒杯放到桌上，转过身后用一只手握紧洛基作乱的手指：“别闹。”  
“今天也要忙吗。”  
洛基悄悄地将手指从索尔的大手中钻出来，水蛇一样的双臂攀上了巨人的脖颈，微微用力一跳便攀在了索尔身上，八爪鱼一样抱着不肯下来。  
“为什么不留下来陪陪我。”  
两只大手托住洛基的臀部稳住他的身形，索尔看着近在咫尺的绿眸，在得知洛基怀孕后的这一周两人相处很愉快，这让索尔的心情好到了极致，他轻松的妥协，将拥有柔软身躯的阿萨人带到了床上。  
被放在床上后的洛基猫一样的舒展开身体，丝毫不介意因为自己的动作而露出了白皙的胸膛和大腿，和之前除了脸和手以外的地方都被包裹的严严实实的圣子简直大相径庭，但无论是什么姿态的洛基对索尔都有一种莫大的诱惑。  
洛基感受到一只大手抚摸上了自己的肚子，他能看见索尔眼里融化的坚冰，看来真的很期待还未降生的孩子，这抹温情竟然让洛基感到些许不忍。  
手下的皮肤温热又脆弱，索尔从未想过他和洛基会有这一天。最初的最初促使着索尔侵略阿斯加德有很多原因，有他的野心，有他的好战心，还有他的一见倾心，战争结束后他可以换来约顿战士的忠诚，可现在竟然也换来了洛基的…爱慕？  
索尔眼神温和的看着身下人的肚子，现在他和洛基即将迎来一个新的生命，这是他的头生子，由阿萨的圣子孕育出来的巨人的后代，一定是强大的。  
或许他和洛基还能举办一场婚礼？不，是两场，一场以约顿的习俗举行，一场以阿萨的习俗举行。  
洛基有些不解的看着明显走神了的霜巨人，殊不知对方已经把两人的未来都规划好了。洛基只好屈起一条腿，蹭着索尔的腰侧，提醒他两人正在干的事情。  
“你在想什么？”  
索尔捉住了那条调皮的长腿，抚摸着细腻的腿肉，俯下身亲吻他的新娘。  
“无论是男孩还是女孩，都将成为最强大的战士。”  
洛基看了看近在眼前的双眸没有接话，他稍稍坐起身子，将顺着自己动作的索尔带着躺平在床上，洛基现在需要做的事情是讨好索尔，只要他开心，计划就能顺利进行。  
直到那条白皙修长的腿跨坐在自己身上后索尔才明白洛基想要干什么，他曾把洛基摆弄成各种淫靡的姿势，但骑乘这种太过主动的体位总让圣子格外羞涩，不能完全了放开的骑在自己身上扭腰，索尔也就没再过多尝试过这个体位。  
现在如愿以偿的索尔看着骑在自己身上展示柔软身躯的洛基面无表情的勾着眼角看他，恰到好处的清冷和魅惑让索尔瞬间硬了起来，面对主动的高岭之花谁能把持得住？  
那只白皙的手像是玩弄玩具一样的上下搓了搓深蓝色的棒子，细腻的掌心抚过怒涨的青筋，搞的索尔心神荡漾。  
这段时间的经验让洛基知道怎样才能让自己爽到，被经常进入浇灌的肉穴已经相当习惯被男人玩弄，成熟艳丽的花朵在索尔的注视下将这根棒子一点一点的吃下后，洛基稍微调整了姿势便开始上下动作。  
洛基是个优秀的学徒，第一次主动的他就能很好地取悦自己和索尔，洛基很清楚自己的敏感在哪，每次都能让这根肉棒划过可以让他舒服的地方，爽到的阴道又能讨好的勾引，吸力极强的肉穴让索尔舒爽的闷哼出声。  
洛基慢吞吞的吞咽不能满足巨人旺盛的性欲，他更想用强硬凶狠的力道将洛基干进床褥里，但索尔想多欣赏欣赏美人玩弄自己的场面，所以他只好忍下心头涌上来的狠意，将两只手都掐着洛基臀上的软肉，时不时的拍打。  
湿滑高热的肉穴刺激着索尔，这根阳具上沾满了洛基的淫液，两人交合在一起的下体变得湿漉漉的，而花穴深处的汁液永远都榨不干净。  
索尔在忍耐到极致后将自己玩的开心的洛基带到床上，伸展着柔软身体的圣子背过身趴在枕头上，配合的翘起肉臀方便身后人的动作。  
被性爱滋养过后的屁股变得更加柔软又富有弹性，让洛基原本就挺翘的臀部看起来更加挺翘诱人，索尔的两只手埋进手感极佳的肉臀里，随心所欲的将它揉捏，随后又用两只手的大拇指掰开肥厚的软肉，将埋在肉臀之下的殷红小穴挖掘出来，小穴在巨人满是玩味的情色视线下不断的淌水，一张一合的在渴求着什么。  
洛基被身后人熟练的手法弄得舒服，嘴里呻吟着，还不忘配合着索尔的动作扭着屁股，这让他看起来格外欠操。  
硬挺的阳具重新慢慢的没入白皙的臀缝里，洛基很好的接受了让他怀孕的肉棒，索尔也就没有留给他适应的时间，粗暴的直顶靶心，将洛基拖入昏天黑地的欲望里。  
层层叠叠的殷红嫩肉侍奉着侵略者，尽管侵入多次，湿滑的甬道依然紧致，每次顶到花心都会更加用力的吸着肉棒，不断接受浓厚的精液的肥沃土地终于开花结果，索尔不得不承认他一直等待着这一天。  
噢，洛基，洛基，他漂亮的新娘，会在孕期饱受情欲的折磨，红着脸颊缩进他的怀里求他疏解磨人的欲望，无论是手指还是从前经常含在身下玩具都可以，只要是能够填满他的东西就行。他甚至会在诞下头生子后满心羞耻的将红肿的乳头喂进孩子的嘴里，胸部又会因为过剩的乳汁无处安置，只好求着强壮的丈夫帮他吸出奶水，却因为被不断吸吮的乳头过于敏感而湿了下体。  
没关系的，索尔想。他会帮洛基填满不停流水的肉穴，让饥渴的甬道每晚都含着那根会将他填满并射出大量精种的粗长肉棒睡觉。索尔不会亏待洛基，他淫荡的新娘，或许会因为这甜蜜又痛苦的孕期而可求怀上第二个孩子。  
索尔坚信他和洛基会有很多孩子的。  
洛基抱着逐渐大起来的肚子在自己身下呻吟尖叫的甜蜜情色的幻想让索尔感到下腹有一团火在烧，他用力的顶向宫口，变换着方向的蹂躏那个讨好自己的小小花心。  
太过激烈的动作插的汁水四溅的红肿穴口发出越来越粘稠的水声，被不断摩擦着舒服的地方的洛基发出更加忘情的呻吟声。今天的索尔似乎更加的热情？  
索尔撑着身体俯视着趴在自己身下享受的洛基，无论是洛基忘情的叫床声还是柔软的身体都可以做到比女人还要诱人，明明身体比巨人小了许多，却可以完整地吃下凶猛的肉棒。感到手上有些空的索尔摸索到了两人交合的下身，精准的找到了藏在洛基下身的小小阴蒂，一上来便大力的摩擦，恨不得将它按进那片软肉里。  
“索尔！”  
尽管做了很多次，索尔却很少碰着里，他更愿意就靠肉棒的抽插摩擦将洛基带上高潮，每次索尔碰这里多半是想看他潮吹。  
果然这个地方能更轻易的将洛基操射，被弄到高潮的洛基眼前有些发白，他感受到身后的索尔配合的抽出了肉棒，任他下身的液体不断的喷出。洛基有些迷糊的闭上了眼睛，穴口还在本能地收缩，像是在渴望什么，索尔也没打算放过他，凶狠的插入将洛基带回了现实，在不间断的抽插里尖叫呻吟。  
被抓着一边胸口揉捏的洛基在视线模糊间有些恍惚地想，就是这样，好好的享受，毕竟是最后一次。


	8. Chapter 8

事后洛基整个人温顺的窝在索尔怀里，而巨人的另一只手还覆在洛基的臀部上，时不时的揉捏两下。被满足后的男人最好说话，把握好时机的洛基的手指开始在巨人的胸口画圈，瘙痒的感觉让索尔忍不住握紧了那只作乱的手。  
“明天是月圆夜，世界树会在明天结出果实，索尔，我希望你能…”洛基稍微抬起了身子，在索尔的脸庞亲了一口“帮我个忙。”  
猩红的眼睛望向那片深绿，他没有回话，只是沉默的等待下文。  
“穿过铁森林，你就会看到世界树。”  
洛基灵活的手指窜出索尔的大手，在巨人脸颊上抚摸。  
“我要金苹果。”  
索尔看着洛基的眼睛半晌，没有直接回答，他只是重新吻上洛基，而身下人也很配合的回应。虽说索尔没有肯定的回答，但洛基明白索尔明天一定会去办。  
第二天一早索尔便着装整齐，他只身前往，在临走前洛基还整理了索尔的衣领，这让洛基看起来像是个送丈夫出门的妻子，只是等索尔离开后才露出狠戾的目光。  
他应该死在铁森林里。  
洛基咬紧了后槽牙，无论范达尔设下的埋伏能不能让索尔葬身森林，他都要试一试，这样才能更容易从群龙无首的约顿人手里夺回阿斯加德。  
索尔走后没多久范达尔便爬了上来。毕竟这次要出远门，索尔还是在洛基一切能逃跑的地方安插了士兵，但对于范达尔来说解决掉这些杂碎再简单不过了。  
只要索尔不在王城，救出洛基就是再简单不过的事情。计划正在顺利的进行，离开了囚禁自己的囚笼即使是在逃亡也让洛基身心愉悦。但阿斯加德总有一天会回归，洛基恶狠狠地想，他总有一天要让冰霜巨人付出代价。

*

从那之后又过了很久，久到索尔以为时间已经过去了一百年，他都没再见到过洛基，也没有追踪到过洛基的踪迹。  
如果当初洛基没有骗他，那他们的孩子大概已经会叫爸爸了。  
前提是洛基没有骗他。  
索尔当然活了下来，他在战场上不知道杀死了多少阿萨的士兵，他曾砍下阿斯加德大将的头颅，曾亲手处决国王，自然也不会将战场之外的士兵放进眼里。索尔不傻，身为优秀的战士他机关算尽，他能感受到洛基刻意的示好带有一定的目的性，但他故意忽略掉了这些不安因素，他什么都清楚，可他就是逃不过名为洛基的陷阱。  
当现实摆在索尔面前时他还是没能控制住自己的情绪，尽管已经做好了准备，尽管已经做好了最坏的打算。  
脚下的头颅和遍地的残肢鲜血提醒着索尔现在赶回王城只能看到空荡荡的房间，但当他马不停蹄的往回赶时他还是抱有一丝希望，或许洛基被他安插的守卫拦截，又或许他能在半路抓到这个小混蛋。  
但当索尔看见空无一人的房间时他并没有感到愤怒或失望，就像他明白实际上这一天终将会到来，他只不过是感到失落罢了，失落到亲手扔掉了那双给小婴儿准备的袜子。  
索尔不想把自己的感情和行为说的多么的高尚，他的罪行不能让洛基真的爱上他，尽管他百般宠爱洛基，尽管他为了不让洛基忍受约顿海姆的寒冬而留在阿斯加德，让士兵和自己忍受对于巨人来说过于温和的气候，尽管他为了让洛基没那么恨他而放弃屠城。  
或许一开始就将所有事情按索尔原本的手段进行，洛基现在还能呆在他的身边？  
尽管过去了很久，索尔依旧没有离开阿斯加德，或许是因为这里有关于洛基唯一的回忆吧，为此他让约顿的军队付出了惨痛的代价。  
终于到了这一天身份对调，被关进大牢的人变成了索尔，穿着体面以胜利者姿态出现的人变成了洛基。  
如果一开始战场就设定成约顿海姆，那些发动攻击的亚尔福海姆人根本就没有胜算吧。  
亚尔福海姆，索尔不屑的想。他并不感到震惊，毕竟当初被处决的阿斯加德皇后就是亚尔福海姆国王的妹妹，阿萨人向他们寻求帮忙也不值得震惊。  
面对许久未见的旧情人，索尔经感觉到了一丝愉悦，不过这个环境和自己一身的伤不太合时宜罢了。但是瞧瞧圣子，他恢复了原本的姿态，一袭长袍和冰冷的样子，和索尔第一次见到洛基时简直是一个样子。  
“瞧瞧你现在的样子。”索尔将洛基从头打量到尾，末了还不忘咂咂嘴：“真想把你这身衣服撕破。”  
洛基看了他半晌，没有回复他的荤话，只是自顾自的说道：“你最初就不该侵略阿斯加德。”  
听到这里索尔终于动了动身子，原本因为伤痛而坐在地上节省体力的巨人艰难的站了起来，缓步走向牢房外的圣子。  
“我从来没有后悔过，尽管让我的族人被牵连。”  
不过是一个自私鬼，洛基有些不屑。他下令处决了所有约顿的士兵，甚至在处决他们之前要求处刑人挖出了他们的眼睛，只因他们或许亲眼目睹了当初被迫展示在大众视野里的性爱。瞧，洛基从来都是表面和内心不符的人，做坏事的是索尔，做恨事的是洛基。  
索尔怎么想，洛基根本就不在乎，他稍稍移开了视线，不愿盯着那双猩红的双眼。  
看洛基没有回应，像是想要逼他说点什么一样，索尔补充道：“实际上最后的一个月你不必装的很乖巧，如果你开口，我可以为你做任何事。”  
洛基闭了闭眼，这是他最害怕听到的，他宁愿索尔当一个彻头彻尾的暴君，也不希望他对自己再抱有任何情愫。洛基只想迅速结束这段对话，他转过身想要离开，但索尔最后一个问题制止了洛基的步伐。  
“是男孩还是女孩？”  
洛基没有回过身正视索尔，所以他也没有看到索尔眼神里的期待和爱恋。或许索尔搞砸了所有事情，或许他不把所有事情放在眼里，但唯独和洛基有关的事情他都是真心实意。  
“根本就没有什么孩子。”  
未等索尔回话洛基便迅速离开了大牢，将所有的震惊和失落无视于身后。  
没有孩子？怎么可能。  
那是个黑色头发的漂亮小男孩，洛基没有骗索尔。  
洛基无数次想打掉这个孩子，但他的身份不允许他痛下杀手，洛基可以相信他信奉的神明愿意原谅他被迫剥夺的贞操，但洛基不能相信他的神明可以原谅他亲手杀死一个孩子。  
这个孩子让洛基又爱又恨，他让洛基回忆起索尔给自己带来的一切痛苦，无数个夜晚洛基将手掌抚过孩子娇嫩的脸庞后又滑向纤细的脖颈，只要稍稍用力便能扼杀他的噩梦。  
可他怎么舍得。  
洛基从回忆中挣扎出来，爱抚着躺在寝宫大床上睡的正香的小孩。  
或许现在他可以想想该怎么处理索尔的事情。  
这么想着，洛基稍稍勾起了嘴角。

END

终于写完了，淦，一篇批肉写这么多我也是够无语的，本来是不打算写剧情的。  
但还是庆祝第一篇写完的小连载，散花。


End file.
